Odiba TY High
by 12344
Summary: inside. not very good at them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine never will be sob

Warning: rating could go up later but for now, pg-13 YAOI no likey, no ready (wow how crappy) a lot of cursing shit going on.

Pairings: yamachi, kensuke, joushiro. And other later couples.

Summary: ok new kid, semi- dark past meets everyone's favorite Ice blond along with the gang, and it all takes place in a all boy school for trouble youth, in other words like juvenile jails but different. Want to learn more? Well read!

* * *

It's funny how I ended up here. Who would've known that my dad would actually sent me to a place like this, but in a way it does make since, I mean what parent would actually want a kid like me? But it doesn't matter, either way I already ended up here and it will take two more years to get out.

The good thing about all of this shit is that I'm not alone in this so called school. At first I thought that everybody ended up here was because of some lame ass excuse to prove they where worthy of being recognized, or bad asses, but I was wrong.

Not only this was a school for troubled youth but it was also one of the most advanced schools in the world. Now by trouble youth I don't mean people with mental disorders or anything like that, but in kids who have a delinquent record.

How did I get in here? Well let's just say that my life wasn't exactly a field of roses and I really wasn't your average cuddly person who enjoys 'the fruit of life.' but that didn't mean I was like that for my whole life. At the beginning I really was what people call the 'cute kid who would become something in the future.' yeah right that that would happen now.

But, let's forget about that. hu you must be wondering who I am, well see that yellow blob on top of that desk, allll the way in the back of the class? Well that's known as my head and the rest of the body attached to it, well guess what? It's mine.

My name is Yamato Ishida, the schools most anti-social person you would ever see and also the record holder ice prince in this god dam place.

* * *

r 'n' r if you want to. Criticism recommended so say whatever u want. flames are welcomed, just they better be good flames no things like 'fuck yaoi' or any shit like that cause I did warn u an if u didn't see it THIS WILL BE YAOI! so there, sorry chapter was too short but remember this is just the fist chapter. Thanks for reading. 


	2. New thing 2 talk about

Disclaimer; yeah look at me I'm practically rolling in money. If you haven't noticed that is what is called sarcasms, in other words don't own it.

Warning; umm... pg-13? … Yaoi! Um... Oh if you whant pairs (that don't include tai with someone else or matt) them tell me maybe ill write them down, remember MAYBE.

Pairings: yamachi (matt is always the seme, except on some parts.) … others.

* * *

It spread like wildfire. It was on everyone's mouth, seriously you would think that in a place like this people would actually act mature or at least pretend; then again it isn't like an everyday thing.

I can see from here one of my fellow friends…. if you haven't noticed that was sarcasm at its best. Slowly he approaches me, but still I can't remember his name, what was it? …. Rj- ... No…wait… Jr.; yeah Jr. How the fuck did he get a name like that?

"Hey have you heard? there's a new kid at school" he said. I was ready to answer back when suddenly I felt a strong grip on my left arm. "

"Yes he has, thanks anyways Jr." I turn around at the sound of the voice. Right besides me is one of my few real true friends (wow did you get that? 0.o) Koushiro, but in short just Kou. He is a good person and the only reason he got in this place is because of his I.Q. For a sixteen year old he is a few inches shorter than the average teen. His features where nice, his bright red hair contrasted his black eyes. He looked younger which was a bonus if you wanted to get discounts in movie theaters or buffets, which me and some other few friends did when we had our 'liberty' to go out from the schools gates.

"Ouch what was that for?" I said noticing that his grip was stating to get to me. When he wants to he could become pretty damned strong. Slowly he let go of me.

"Oh please like if you are that weak, but anyways that was because you where going to say a smart assed comment, weren't you?" He said looking at me accusingly, like I said he was one of my few true friends and only they have my permission to talk, look, and accuse at me like that.

"If you already know the answer then why do you ask?" I said as a matter-of-fact staring at him. "Just don't get carried away." he said in his mature tone which was to be taken seriously. He looked at me again apparently trying to say something. "Yamato… Have you seen Daisuke?" ah that must be it.

"Yeah, if you count this morning" I said. The school didn't only 'provide' education, or 'help' but it also provided a place where we could live while where here. There are about three buildings all three stories high. Each building had at least three-hundred rooms. So that leaves what? nine-hundred students? Well whatever. Fortunately for me, I 'live' in the same floor where Kou and the others also live. So we practically see each other everyday.

"What time?" he asked, o.k. this is getting a little too weird. "Why do you want to know?" I ask, looking down at him "Um... Its cause ken is looking for him. Apparently he went to get Daisuke thinking he might have overslept yet again, but when he got there Daisuke was already gone, and he hasn't seen him in any of his classes."

Ah you see not only is Kou a good person but a trustworthy friend. Ken got in this school as same as Kou, only that Ken did have his scary attitude. "About at six"

Even thought we got our own rooms the fucked up shit was that we all had to share the bathrooms which where only ten in each floor. Me and Kou started walking my mind already forgotten the whole new kid stuff. "Well let's go we have about three minutes to get in class"

"What do we have right now?" I ask forgetting where the fuck I was going.

"Chemistry" was his simple reply. Sometimes having a smart friend really pays off.

* * *

r 'n' r well….. this is my second chap so yeah….

thanks 2 Musetta's waltz no I haven't read that book but have you read "out of the corner of his eyes" by kootz? well that is one of my favorite books… actually I love all of his books . well thanks for the review

And Jyourakoumi ha-ha I didn't really get what u where trying to say but it was funny it gave me a good laugh and i don't know why. well i see ur a big koumi and joura fan and that's ok but i see them more as joumi and koura relationship but still ur review war funny but i don't even know why. but thanks anyways for atleast reviewing even if what u said was totally out of content


	3. stange sights

Disclaimer: um…. don't own it.

Parings: yamato X taichi and others

Warnings: umm cursing?

That's it :)

* * *

_Only three minutes, three more minutes, shit hurry the fuck up. Stupid chemistry, fucking piece of crap…_

all of this was going in the mind of the young blue eyed blonde, as he watched the plain clock hanging in the front of the class moving, in his point of view, really, really, really slowly. There where about two minutes left and he still felt as that the clock was mocking him. And right in front of the class was his second class teacher who really shouldn't even be called a teacher, since the only thing he ever did was read from the books and made the whole class copy about three pages full of questions and write out the answer from the book in another sheet of paper.

It was really boring and even though three pages was considered a lot of work the whole class still manages to finish in the first thirty minutes and spend the rest of the time either sleeping, drawing, writing, and sometimes listening to music, that is if he doesn't catch you first. (1) Talking to his redhead partner was out of the question, not only because Mr. Shun would have gave him extra work but because the redhead had chosen sleeping as a way to get through the class that day. So he was left to be bored. He really didn't know what to do for the rest of the time so he thought that looking at the clock was a good way to spend his time except he didn't expect to be _that_ boring.

Suddenly the ringing of the school bell broke him from his musings making him realize that he wasn't paying attention to the bell. He soon got up, checking up on his partner making sure he didn't get caught.

"Kou...kou, wake up dammit" he said shaking his friend lightly by the arm. "Uh what?"

"Get the fuck up dammit"

"oh, ok" Slowly the short teen stood up trying to wake his body up from their comfterble position (in his point of view) as he was shaking his body he looked up and shook his head slowly suddenly the blond saw how his partner stiffened.

"Kou? Kou? Koushiro?"

_Um why did he have to wake me up right now? Oh well might as well stand up um that was a good nap should get those more often I wonde….._ Slowly the red head looked out the window after all it was next to his seat but something caught his eye.

_Wild brown hair? Where have I seen hair like that? Where-_

"Kou? Kou? Koushiro?" a hand rapidly distracted him from his thoughts. He looked up to see blue eyes looking at him.

"Kou are you ok? You where spacing out right now."

"Umm yeah I'm fine it's just that-" slowly he looked out again. "I thought I saw something"

"Well hurry the fuck up we have two minutes for class"

"Holy shit"

"Yeah holy shit, now hurry up" desperately the black eyed teen stood up forgetting about his previous thought and left the class room with the blonde right behind him.

"So where are you going now?"

"Um I have math and you have physical education." he responded with a small smirk on his face as the crowded halls slowly where becoming empty as the students one by one found their destined classrooms. He knew his blonde friend hated anything involving physical activity. He called it 'a way for the teachers to get back at students' and in a weird twisted way he was right.

"Shit, I knew I should have changed classes on the first week."

"Yeah, yeah well laters see you in lunch"

"Yeah oh and don't space out again"

"Yeah whatever" slowly both friends part ways never thinking this day would be the different from their routine, or at least any different.

* * *

r 'n' r sorry people I really don't know what to write right now is cause I have to fill out some forms for some late classes I wish to attend and well its a lot work and im getting depressed right now and well yeah

my teacher does that and since we have two hours in each class and all of us finish and since there's nothing to do I go to sleep with half the class while others (if they are lucky) hear their mp3 players


End file.
